Friday the 13th
by julia3132
Summary: Season 4 AU: Sebastian begins to reconsider his "Anything for Blaine" way of thinking. Note: This is a repost of my Friday the 13th ficlet I wrote last year titled "I Told You So". I post this in the spirit of all the WIP challenge I've been seeing. It is not a WIP but has a part I wish I would have written differently the first time.


**Summary:** Sebastian begins to reconsider his "Anything for Blaine" way of thinking.

 **Notes** : This is a repost of my Friday the 13th ficlet I wrote last year titled "I Told You So". I post this in the spirit of all the WIP challenge I've been seeing. It is not a WIP but has a part I wish I would have written differently the first time.

When I wrote this last year the first Friday the 13th of the year was in January.

This was originally part of my _Seblaine for the Holidays_ Series.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Seb."

"Je sais que tu es un tueur, mais c'est OK. Je t'aime tellement. Tu as de si jolis yeux. Et tes cheveux sont si mous maintenant que tu ne mets pas toute cette merde dedans. Et ton cul! Tu sais à quel point ton cul est génial, B? Et... "

"That's enough sweetie. The medication is making you loopy. Why don't you stop fighting it and take a nap? "

"Okie Dokie. And Blaine?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I told you it was a real thing."

"Yes, you did. Now sleep."

Blaine fell back into the chair next to Sebastian's bed. He was exhausted, but he knew things were far from over. Two hours later, Blaine was awoken by someone knocking at Sebastian's door. "Hey Sam. Thanks for coming. Did you have in any issues with security?"

"You mean Tom and Frank?" Sam was obviously familiar with campus security "Now let me see what I'm working with."

Blaine walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked to the other end of the bed and pulled up the blanket.

"Wow! That is so much worse than I imagined. How did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Evidently my boyfriend with _The world's highest alcohol tolerance level for a 17-year-old_ turns into a giggly 12-year-old-girl whose favorite color is pink when on Vicodin."

Sam went over to take a closer look at what he had to work with "Blaine, this cast isn't pink. It is florescent pink. I don't know if I have enough art supplies with me to "fix" this. Again, how did this happen?"

Blaine sat back down in the chair, put his head in his hands and whined "Because the universe hates me."

Sam shot his best friend a dirty look as he pulled out his markers.

"Fine" Blaine huffed "All I wanted to do was go skiing since we had the four-day holiday weekend. We had never been skiing together before and all I heard about from his family in France was (cue overdramatic French accent) _Oh, if only Sebastian would concentrate on his talent. He could ski in the Olympics_!" He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and then let out a chuckle when he began to snore. "But every time I talked to Seb about it, he said no."

Without looking up from what he was doing, Sam asked "What changed his mind?"

Blaine blushed before he admitted "Blow jobs."

That got his attention. "Well, that would do it. Go on."

"The whole day had this weird vibe about it. All these little things started happening. Seb couldn't find his gloves. The bus was late. We got stuck in traffic. Jeff forgot his lift pass. None of us could get phone service when that had never been a problem before. And every time, Seb would say _B, I told you we shouldn't have done this_. And every time, I would give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him he was silly. Then Boom! He's cut off by an eight-year-old on the slope, falls, and breaks his ankle!"

Blaine got up and kissed Sebastian's forehead again before taking a look at Sam's progress "At least it's only a hairline fracture and he only has to wear the cast for four weeks. Sammy, that's really good. I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Thanks, but I have another question. Why did he keep saying that you shouldn't have gone skiing?"

"Big, bad, afraid of nothing Sebastian Smythe actually has one fear. He is afraid of Friday the 13th."

"No, his big fear is one day you're going to decide to go back to Kurt. FYI, if you ever mention you're thinking about doing that I'm locking you in a room then you will watch as I burn all your bow-ties while a constant loop of Sugar singing _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion plays in the background."

"Wow, you've evidently thought about this."

"It's good to be prepared but let's get back to your explanation. Seb has Paraskev..ev?"

"Paraskevidekatriaphobia. Yes Sam, or Friggatriskaidekaphobia. Same thing."

"Wait a minute" Sam stopped drawing and stood to look at his friend "You whined until you Olympic-level skier but Paraskevidekatriaphobe boyfriend went skiing with you on Friday the 13th and he broke his ankle?"

"Does it really sound that bad?"

Sam put his hand over his mouth so that his laughter wouldn't wake up Sebastian "Dude you are going to be on your knees for the next four weeks!"

"Begging forgiveness?"

"Blow jobs" Sam corrected "Lots and lots of blow jobs."

* * *

Note:  
Seb's French dialogue via Google Translator "I know you are Killer, but it's ok. I love you so much. You have such pretty eyes. And your hair is so soft now that you don't put all of that crap in it. And your _ASS_! Do you know how _AMAZING_ your _ASS_ is B? And..."

This was the part that after I posted I wanted to change.

Since I seem to be writing primarily Seblaine lately, if anyone out there is willing (and can actually read/write French) to be my non-Google translator I'd love you forever and give you many many kudos.


End file.
